


Persephone Descending, Persephone Rising

by calenlily



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Experimental, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life is a circle, or a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone Descending, Persephone Rising

Here the earth opens,  
the wind lashes the whispering trees, and,  
gone, I will not return  
until the summer is  
a distant memory. Though  
rising is fair, descent is  
homecoming. Still,  
it has been long since my  
departure; ever I must love you and leave you. Dancing,  
I will take that path. Again,  
I will take that path, again.

Departure: ever I must love you, and leave you, dancing.  
It has been long since my  
homecoming. Still,  
rising is fair. Descent is  
a distant memory, though;  
until the summer is  
gone, I will not return.  
The wind lashes the whispering trees, and  
here the earth opens.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an assignment in my creative writing class to write a palindromic poem. I started out just writing about nature, and somehow I ended up with Persephone.


End file.
